Perishable
"Perishable" is the ninth episode of Season Four of Teen Wolf. It was written by Eric Wallace and directed by Jennifer Lynch. It is the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 18, 2014. Synopsis After a vain attempt to kill Parrish, it's clear that almost everyone has access to the dead-pool. Lydia dives into her grandmother's past, uncovering yet another list which leads her to Eichen House. The team soon realizes no one is safe. Recap Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) Guest Staring *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Deputy Haigh *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Aaron Hendry as Brunski Co-Starring *Unknown Actress as Lorraine Martin *Brandon Boyce as Dr. Vandenburg *Tom Billett as Security Guard Uncredited *Catherine Black as Maddy *Stephanie Blair as Young Lorraine Martin Trivia Connections *Mentioned in dialogue - The Little Mermaid (1989) Quotes :Mason: Am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight? :Liam: Uh... I'm thinking about skipping it. :Mason: You're not skipping. :Liam: Why not? :Mason: Because you're on the lacrosse team. Don't you have to go? :Liam: I don't, uh... I... I don't think I can make it. :Mason: You're coming. And we're gonna find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of and find me a lacrosse player. Because statistically speaking, someone on your team has gotta be on my team. ---- :Braeden: Hello, Deputy. I'm a U.S. Marshal working in conjunction with this office, and I'd like to ask you a few questions. :Deputy Haigh: Yeah, well, I got a question. How'd you get those scars? :Braeden: A werewolf. How'd you break your nose? :Deputy Haigh: What's that supposed to... :breaks his nose ---- :Coach: All right... Now I know the start of season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets out-of-hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams, and alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. :Cheers :Coach: All right. :cheering :Coach: SHUT Up! Now, what I don't understand is why anybody would ever want to get stumbling down drunk in front of a massive open fire. ---- :Stiles: Try Maddy. It's got to be Maddy. :Lydia: Doesn't Maddy feel a little obvious as a cipher key? :Stiles: I guarantee it's Maddy. :tries, it doesn't work :Stiles: Okay, your name. She left the code for you, right? So it's got to be your name. :types. Another miss :Stiles: Your mom's name? :Nothing :Stiles: ... Do you have any beloved family pets? ---- :Stiles: What do you remember doing with your grandmother? You know, what was you guys', like, special thing? Did you guys go to the beach? You know, did you like ice cream or... :Lydia: We read. :Stiles: Okay. What did you read? :Lydia: "The Little Mermaid". :Stiles: You read that movie? :Lydia: It was a book first! ---- :Scott: What happened to the gun? :Derek: You're covered in gasoline. :Scott: Oh, yeah. ---- :Lorraine Martin: Please don't... Please don't hurt her. :Brunski: Don't hurt who? :Lorraine Martin: Ariel. ---- :Deputy Parrish: What's a Kanima? :Lydia: We'll get back to that. ---- :Scott: What are you doing here? :Malia: Getting drunk. What are you doing? :Scott: Trying to make sure no one gets hurt. :Malia: That sounds fun too. ---- :Lydia: He covered you in gasoline? :Sheriff: It's the hair and nails, isn't it? :Lydia: The parts of the body that are essentially dead. :Sheriff: Well, they should be gone. :Deputy Parrish: I was set on fire. All of me should be gone. ---- :Sheriff: a hospital form What's this part here? This line? :Dr. Vandenburg: Patient Responsibility. Parts of the procedure and hospital stay not covered by insurance. :Sheriff: Are those big parts? Expensive parts? ---- :Deputy Parrish: a car, Haigh is pouring gasoline Haigh? What the hell? What are you doing? :Deputy Haigh: You're a good guy, Parrish. But the list says you're worth five million dollars. :Deputy Parrish: What? I don't know what you're talking about. Haigh, listen... I mean, I barely make $40,000 a year. :Deputy Haigh: I ONLY MAKE 36! :Deputy Parrish: Haigh, please! Just stop! You don't have to do this. Look, if you're having money problems... :Deputy Haigh: You're worth five million dead, Parrish. Sounds like you got the problem. ---- :Lydia: He's not The Benefactor. :Meredith: No. And... He wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person. Soundtrack *Iulius - Justin Nozuka *Paris - Magic Man *Bootie In Your Face - Deorro *The Buzz - New World Sound & Timmy Trumpet *Starlight - KENSHIN *I Work Hard For the Luxury - Matt Andersen *Twerk - Heroes x Villains *Rave Life - Original Mix - Savant *Blackmail - DallasK & Henry Fong *Don't You Feel Me - Damon *Controllin Me - Hyper Category:Season Four Episodes